Powrót
by Seirin
Summary: W ostatnich przebłyskach świadomości wypowiedziała życzenie, na które mogła sobie pozwolić dopiero tuż przed końcem swojego życia. Chciała go spotkać raz jeszcze. W innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Pozbawionym lęku i śmierci. Los spełnia jej pragnienie w okrutny sposób. Ponowne spotkanie jest obarczone ogromnym kosztem. Groza sprzed 2000 lat powoli budzi się ze snu... AU
1. Prolog: Szept Murów

Prolog

_Szept Murów_

Ogromny, majestatyczny Mur wyglądał na tle zasnutego ciężkimi, kłębiastymi chmurami nieba jeszcze groźniej niż zazwyczaj. Hanji nie raz zastanawiała się, jak tak monumentalna konstrukcja mogła powstać aż 2000 lat temu. Była to jednak jedna z wielu zagadek, których rozwiązania nie znała. Właśnie z tego powodu zdecydowała się na karierę naukowca, aby przy swoim wiecznym głodzie wiedzy, móc rzucić się w rwący nurt poszukiwań odpowiedzi na nieskończone pytania. Będąc na drugim roku doktoratu z biochemii i genetyki, miała możliwość brania udziału w przeróżnych projektach. Do każdego tematu młoda kobieta podchodziła z identycznym entuzjazmem. Poświęcała cały swój czas i energię, aby opracowywać nowoczesne leki, badać nowe, nieznane białka i organizmy, rozwiewać wątpliwości przy najnowszych osiągnięciach nauki. Tak się przynajmniej działo do czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała Mur.

Maria, Rose, Sina. Tak nazywano trzy zabytkowe budowle, których tajemnicy nie mogły rozwiązać nawet największe autorytety współczesnej nauki. Nikt nie wiedział, jak i, przede wszystkim, dlaczego powstały trzy, liczące setki kilometrów, mury w okolicach Shiganshiny, Stohess, Utopii oraz Mitras. Co ciekawe, pomimo upływu ponad dwóch tysięcy lat Mury były w stanie niemal nienaruszonym. Wyjątek stanowiły nieregularne przerwy w ich ciągłej strukturze pozwalające władzom na wybudowanie sieci dróg bez ingerencji Instytutu Dziedzictwa i Zabytków. Oczywiście, archeolodzy nie potrafili wyjaśnić, czemu w konstrukcjach, mogących przetrwać ponad dwa milenia bez większego uszczerbku, pojawiały się dziury. Nawet tworzywa, z jakiego wykonano liczące 50 metrów zapory, nie dało się określić w sposób jednoznaczny, gdyż nie przypominało ono żadnego ze znanych surowców. Gdy Hanji Zoe po raz pierwszy przybyła do Shiganshiny w odwiedziny do swojej koleżanki ze studiów, nie mogła się opanować i natychmiast pobrała kilka próbek, nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniami Ilse, że za dokonanie takiego czynu bez odpowiedniego zezwolenia groziła ogromna grzywna. W taki sposób narodziła się nowa obsesja młodej kobiety. Bez chwili wahania poświęcała cały wolny czas na badanie zdobytego materiału. Pierwsze analizy nie przynosiły żadnego rezultatu, jednak nijak nie wpływało to na ochłodzenie entuzjazmu przyszłej pani doktor. Szatynka po raz pierwszy w życiu doznała takiej fascynacji. Coś w jej wnętrzu kazało jej kontynuować to, co zaczęła. I bez względu na wszystko nie potrafiła się z tego wycofać.

Po miesiącu bezowocnych działań jej wytrwałość została nagrodzona, a wyniki, które otrzymała, przeszły jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Od początku badała zawartość próbek pod kątem substancji pochodzenia nieorganicznego i za każdym razem uzyskiwała negatywny wynik. Jeden raz zdecydowała się zrobić coś całkowicie pozbawionego sensu: nastawiła program zajmujący się wyszukiwaniem cząstek organizmów żywych, zwykle stosowany przy obróbce danych ze skamielin. Było to całkowicie nielogiczne posunięcie. To przecież były stare budowle, a nie naturalne środowisko życia jakichkolwiek stworzeń. Ta analiza powinna przynieść identyczne rezultaty jak poprzednie próby.

A jednak stało się inaczej.

Według skanera głównym składnikiem wchodzącym w skład Murów były żywe komórki. O profilu DNA zadziwiająco podobnym do ludzkiego kodu genetycznego.

Hanji nie wierzyła treści wyświetlanej przez dwudziestocalowy monitor. To musiał być jakiś błąd. Musiała raz jeszcze udać się do Shiganshiny i pobrać kolejne próbki. Niewiele się namyślając, zamówiła bilet na samolot i już następnego dnia ponownie wpatrywała się w Mur zwany Marią. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, widok ten wzbudził u niej falę sprzecznych emocji. Podekscytowanie. Ciekawość. Głód wiedzy. To było całkowicie normalne, ale skąd brało się u niej poczucie melancholii i ten wszechogarniający smutek? Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, dlaczego ta konstrukcja robiła na niej tak silne wrażenie. Wiedziała jednak, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie odnajdzie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Gwałtowny powiew wiatru przeczesał jej brązowe włosy związane w wygodny kucyk, kiedy do jej uszu doszło ciche powarkiwanie ciemnogranatowego nieba. Ten dźwięk wytrącił ją z zadumy. Jeżeli zamierzała zdobyć świeży materiał do badań, miała mało czasu, aby zdążyć przed burzą. Sięgnęła do swojej podręcznej torby i zaczęła szukać jednorazowych rękawiczek ochronnych.

- Jednak znowu tu jesteś? – Usłyszała za plecami nieco gburliwy, męski głos.

Zaskoczona kobieta w jednej chwili przestała grzebać w swoim bagażu i odwróciła się za siebie. Jej wzrok padł na niewysokiego mężczyznę o mało sympatycznym wyrazie twarzy. Chociaż nowo przybyły musiał być niewiele starszy od niej, jego stalowo-niebieskie oczy były znacząco podkrążone, co dodawało mu kilka lat. Czarna kurtka i para dżinsów okrywała silnie umięśnione ciało, co, w połączeniu z niebezpieczną aurą otaczającą tego człowieka, sprawiało, że zazwyczaj ludzie natychmiast odczuwali lęk przy kontakcie z tym osobnikiem. Hanji można było określić wieloma określeniami, jednak nigdy nie należałaby do nich normalność.

- Co masz na myśli? – W jej głosie można było usłyszeć jedynie zdziwienie.

- Powinnaś się trzymać z daleka od tego gówna – powiedział grobowym tonem, ignorując jej wcześniejsze pytanie. Nie musiała pytać, co jego zdaniem zasługiwało na miano „gówna", gdyż jego spojrzenie ewidentnie było utkwione w Murze. – To żałosne, że ludzie zachowują się jak jakieś pieprzone ćmy, sami zbliżając się do źródła swojego zatracenia.

W jej migdałowych oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

- Cóż, jedna z teorii mówi, że ćmy posiadają ewolucyjnie rozwinięty mechanizm nawigacji w oparciu o światło. Owszem, wiele z nich kończy w ogniu, ale przecież nie dotyczy to wszystkich ciem, więc to chyba zbyt ogólnikowe stwierdzenie – odparła wesoło.

Gdy mężczyzna zwrócił ku niej swoje spojrzenie, Hanji wydawało się, ze ujrzała w nim poza irytacją cień uśmiechu. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że młoda kobieta nie wiedziała, czy jej się to przypadkiem nie przewidziało.

- Ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz, Okularnico – odezwał się tak cicho, że szatynka ledwo go usłyszała.

- Czy my się skądś znamy? – spytała po chwili namysłu.

Zanim ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, niebo zagrzmiało po raz kolejny. Ciężkie, kłębiaste chmury zaczęły ronić pierwsze deszczowe krople. Burza była coraz bliżej.

- Skoro dotarłaś do tego miejsca, nie ma już odwrotu. – Chociaż mówił cicho, każde jego słowo było doskonale słyszalne. – Następnym razem, jak się spotkamy, wszystko powinno być już dla ciebie jasne. Do następnego. – Rzucił na odchodne i nim Hanji zdołała zareagować, mężczyzna zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

- Ej! Zaczekaj! O czym ty mówisz?! – zawołała za nim, jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

Gdy kilka godzin później analizowała to dziwaczne spotkanie, leżąc w łóżku pokoju gościnnym Ilse Langar, miała zupełny mętlik w głowie. Co ten mężczyzna miał na myśli, mówiąc, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu? Że następnym razem wszystko powinno być dla niej jasne? Jak mogła się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, jeżeli nie uzyskała odpowiedzi od niego? Zmęczona tymi pytaniami zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła porwać się strumieniowi sennej świadomości. Tej nocy towarzyszyły jej koszmary tak rzeczywiste, jakby nie były tworem jej wyobraźni, tylko przetworzonym obrazem prawdziwych wspomnień. Jednak, kiedy rano uniosła powieki, nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć treści żadnego ze swoich snów. W jej umyśle zostało tylko jedno słowo, jedno imię.

_Levi. _


	2. Rozdział 1: Deszcz wspomnień

Ostrzegam, że od tego rozdziału zaczynają się spoilery z dalszych rozdziałów mangi SnK oraz z mangi i noweli „A Choice with No Regrets".

* * *

Rozdział 1

_Deszcz wspomnień_

_Levi. _

Ten mężczyzna miał na imię Levi.

To on był tym, który z zabójczą gracją tańczył w powietrzu, wymierzając śmiertelne ciosy kolejnym ogromnym monstrom.

To przy nim siedziała, gdy przez tydzień nie odzywał się do nikogo poza wysokim mężczyzną o blond włosach po jego pierwszej misji, w której zginęli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele.

To on patrzył na nią z milczącym zrozumieniem, kiedy pozwalała, aby przepełniała ją nienawiść i gniew w walce z tamtymi przerośniętymi kreaturami.

To on był pierwszą osobą, której zwierzyła się ze swojego odkrycia, że głowa tych stworzeń jest lekka. Że być może powinni najpierw dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim wrogu, zanim poświęcą kolejne istnienia w tej nierównej wojnie.

To on najczęściej wysłuchiwał jej teorii, chociaż podobno uważał ją za szaloną i denerwującą.

To wraz z nim spędziła całą noc na Murze Rose, gdy stracili życie członkowie jego specjalnego oddziału, wpatrując się w odległą przestrzeń będącą dla nich symbolem jednocześnie wolności i zatracenia.

To jego dotyczyło jej pierwsze i ostatnie samolubne życzenie, na które mogła sobie pozwolić dopiero w ostatnich chwilach. To jego chciała spotkać raz jeszcze. W innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Pozbawionym lęku i śmierci.

Zanim ogarnął ją przenikliwy ból będący echem wydarzenia z dalekiej przeszłości, jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły. Podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej i drżącą dłonią sięgnęła po leżące na niewielkiej szafce nocnej okulary.

Już wiedziała, kim była naprawdę. Wiedziała też, że jakimś cudem jej pragnienie z poprzedniego życia zostało spełnione. Jednocześnie miała świadomość, że cena, jaką jej przyjdzie za to zapłacić, może przerosnąć jej wszelkie wyobrażenia.

* * *

- Hanji Zoe niebawem odzyska poprzednią świadomość. – Wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich blond włosach przeczytał na głos treść dostarczonego mu przed chwilą raportu. Jego przenikliwe niebieskie oczy padły na siedzącego po drugiej stronie dębowego biurka niewysokiego osobnika.

- Zgadza się – odparł krótko niższy z rozmówców.

- Nie wydajesz się zbyt zadowolony z tego powodu.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Erwin. – Ciemnowłosy odwrócił twarz i spojrzał na okno, po którym skapywały ciężkie krople deszczu. Znowu padało. Jak długo mogła się utrzymywać taka zasrana pogoda?

- Levi, dobrze wiesz, że bez Hanji nasze szanse powodzenia są o wiele niższe – kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Erwin tonem, w którym troska mieszała się z surowością.

- Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć – odparł Levi grobowym głosem. – Zresztą nawet jakbym bardzo chciał zapobiec odzyskaniu przez nią wspomnień, nie mógłbym nic zrobić. Nawet śmierć i dwa tysiące lat nie są w stanie odciągnąć tej Zasranej Czterookiej od zagadki Murów.

- Ale jednak byłbyś bardziej zadowolony, gdyby Hanji nie odzyskała wspomnień tak jak niektórzy ze Zwiadowców.

- A co to ma do rzeczy? – W głosie Levi'a pobrzmiewała irytacja. – Już nic się nie da zrobić. Okularnica odzyskuje wspomnienia. A ponieważ nic się nie zmieniła przez te lata, niebawem przybiegnie w podskokach i będzie cię błagać, abyś ponownie pozwolił jej się taplać w tym gównie.

- Masz rację. – Pomimo tych słów, Erwin wciąż przyglądał się swojemu podwładnemu z powątpiewaniem. – Niestety, nie mamy czasu na sentymenty. Z każdą chwilą moment ich powrotu przybliża się coraz bardziej. – Mężczyzna złożył dłonie i oparł na nich podbródek. – Musimy za wszelką cenę się dowiedzieć, czemu każdy ze Zwiadowców odzyskuje wspomnienia jedynie do nieudanej próby schwytania kobiety-tytana. Koniecznie musimy też zweryfikować, czy w tych czasach również istnieją osoby potrafiące zmienić się w tytanów tak jak jedyna osoba z tą zdolnością, która tkwi w naszych wspomnieniach – Eren Jaeger. Właśnie, a skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie Erena, jak idzie obserwacja celu? Czy cokolwiek wskazuje na to, że on lub jego ojciec odzyskał poprzednie wspomnienia?

- Niestety – odparł ciemnowłosy. – Nie mam pojęcia, co stoi za tym całym pieprzonym odrodzeniem Oddziału Zwiadowców, ale doskonale temu czemuś wychodzi upierdliwianie nam życia. Kto by pomyślał, że jak ktoś spróbuje osobie, która nie odzyskała dawnej świadomości, powiedzieć cokolwiek o dawnym życiu, może narazić tę osobę na utratę zmysłów.

- To akurat wcale mnie tak nie dziwi. Przywołanie tamtych wspomnień po kilkunastu latach życia w tym spokojnym świecie jest ogromnym szokiem. To całkowicie naturalne, że jeżeli ktoś nagle zacznie torpedować nieprzygotowany na taką rewelację umysł, może dojść do załamania nerwowego. Dlatego niestety musimy cierpliwie czekać, aż dana jednostka sama obudzi w sobie te wspomnienia, bez względu na fakt, że my sami odzyskaliśmy pamięć o niej.

- Taa… Jednym słowem, jesteśmy w jeszcze większym gównie niż dwa tysiące lat temu – oznajmił Levi, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Do jutra, Erwin – rzucił na odchodne, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź swojego zwierzchnika, opuścił pomieszczenie.

* * *

_Od śmierci Farlana i Isabel minęły trzy dni. Trzy długie doby rozwleczone do granic możliwości. Ich roześmiane twarze, marzenia, nadzieje i lęki. To wszystko skończyło się w chwili krótszej niż jeden oddech, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wspomnienia i nieznośne poczucie winy, które bezlitośnie ciążyło mu w piersi. To była jego wina. Gdyby nie jego pieprzona duma, jego przyjaciele, jego pierwsi prawdziwi przyjaciele, których przysiągł sobie ochraniać, wciąż byliby obok niego. Jednak teraz było już za późno. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Podjął decyzję i musiał ponieść konsekwencje. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że jego kolejny wybór nie sprawi, że będzie musiał ponownie czegoś żałować. Tak przynajmniej mówił mu rozum, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że jego serce wciąż nie było gotowe na zaakceptowanie nowej rzeczywistości. _

_Od dramatycznego zakończenia jego pierwszej misji w Oddziale Zwiadowców codziennie odwiedzał pojedynczą strażnicę na szczycie Muru Maria. Miejscowym strażnikom wystarczyło tylko jedno zerknięcie na jego jednocześnie niewielką i potężną postać, aby nie zadawać żadnych pytań i zostawić go samego z własnymi myślami. Korzystając z upragnionej samotności, siadał na chłodnej, kamiennej podłodze i wpatrywał się w odległe rejony pachnące śmiercią i wolnością. _

_Tego dnia stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Po raz pierwszy, będąc w tej opuszczonej strażnicy, usłyszał kroki. Po krótkiej chwili kątem oka ujrzał wysoką sylwetkę tej dziwnej, nadpobudliwej kobiety, która podeszła do niego, Farlana i Isabel po pierwszym dniu misji. Był przekonany, że z ust nowo przybyłej natychmiast wypłynie potok słów. Zaklął w duchu. Rozmowa z tą okularnicą była ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Ku jego zdziwieniu nic takiego się nie stało. Brązowowłosa nie odezwała się do niego nawet słowem, tylko usiadła na ziemi parę metrów od niego i podobnie jak on skierowała swój wzrok w stronę horyzontu skąpanego w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Widząc to, Levi od razu się rozluźnił i ponownie zatopił się we własnych myślach. _

_Na początku uważał, że spotkanie jej w tym miejscu będzie rzeczą jednorazową. Szybko jednak okazało się, że się mylił. Kobieta w okularach pojawiła się nie tylko następnego dnia, ale też drugiego i trzeciego. Za każdym razem zajmowała miejsce w odpowiedniej odległości od niego, po czym w milczeniu wpatrywała się w dal. Najpierw Levi uznał to za przypadek, później zaś zaczął odczuwać irytację połączoną z ciekawością. Czwartego dnia nie wytrzymał i zwrócił się do brązowowłosej. _

_- Czemu ciągle tu przychodzisz? _

_Kobieta odpowiedziała nieco mniej pogodnym tonem niż w czasie ich poprzedniej rozmowy._

_- Pewnie z podobnego powodu co ty. A poza tym chcę sprawdzić pewną hipotezę. _

_Oczy Levi'a lekko się zwęziły._

_- Wątpię, abyśmy mieli podobny powód._

_Spojrzenie brązowowłosej lekko przygasło. _

_- Obydwoje straciliśmy przyjaciół w czasie tej misji. _

_- Możliwe, ale I tak nasza sytuacja nie jest identyczna._

_- Niby czemu? _

_We wzroku mężczyzny pojawiła się gorycz. _

_- Bo ty nie odpowiadasz osobiście za ich śmierć._

_Brwi kobiety lekko się uniosły. _

_- Co masz na myśli? _

_- Tsk. Nie mam ochoty o tym mówić. – Levi, zły na siebie, że dał się wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną dyskusję, ponownie odwrócił głowę w kierunku nieskończonej przestrzeni. _

_- A może, jakbyś z kimś o tym porozmawiał, zrobiłoby ci się lżej? _

_- Dziękuję, postoję – odparł z ironią w głosie. – Zajmij się lepiej sprawdzaniem tej swojej hipotezy. _

_- W sumie już mi się udało – odpowiedziała z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem._

_- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał z lekką irytacją._

_- Zastanawiałam się, po ilu dniach postanowisz się do mnie odezwać. – Na jej twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech._

_Levi poczuł, że ogrania go złość._

_- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem obiektem jakichś twoich pieprzonych badań? – W jego głosie pojawił się niebezpieczny podźwięk._

_- Tak bym tego nie ujęła – odparła spokojnie, zupełnie się nie przejmując subtelną zmianą w zachowaniu jej rozmówcy. – Obiecałam twojej grupie postawić obiad, jak tylko uda nam się wrócić z misji. A ciężko jest to zrobić, gdy jesteś w stanie, że nie masz ochoty się do nikogo odzywać. A skoro teraz mimo wszystko rozmawiasz, to znaczy, że jesteś już gotowy na wspólny posiłek. _

_Levi przez dobre pół minuty patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Tylko po to tu przychodziła przez prawie cały tydzień? _

_- Jesteś świrnięta, Okularnico. _

_Uśmiech kobiety tylko się poszerzył._

_- Czy to oznacza, że zgadzasz się na wspólny obiad?_

_Najnowszy członek oddziału zwiadowców nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez kilka długich chwil wpatrywał się w swoją rozmówczynię, po czym wreszcie się odezwał. _

_- Jak uda ci się wrócić z następnej misji. _

_- Umowa stoi! – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem brązowowłosa. _

_Mężczyzna bez słowa wstał i ruszył w stronę schodów. Wiedział, że minie sporo czasu, zanim zaufa komukolwiek z nowych towarzyszów broni. Póki co nie miał też sił, aby bawić się w nawiązywanie nowych kontaktów, w momencie, gdy w trakcie następnej ekspedycji te osoby mógł spotkać dokładnie ten sam los co Isabel i Farlana. Ale nie wiedzieć kiedy, nadszedł koniec kolejnej misji okupionej kolejnymi bolesnymi stratami. I nim zaczął się zastanawiać, po której stronie Muru znajdywała się tamta szalona kobieta, do jego uszu dobiegł niosący się po całym obozie Zwiadowców głos._

_- Levi! Wróciłam!_

* * *

Jego nogi prowadziły go same. Ta samotna strażnica na Murze Maria nawet po 2000 lat wyglądała niemalże tak samo. Zmienił się tylko widok. Wtedy również nie wiedzieli, gdzie czai się wróg. I byli świadomi, że jeżeli nie będą działać szybko, ludzkość spotka zagłada. Od kiedy odzyskał dawną świadomość przychodził tutaj, jak tylko miał możliwość. Od _tamtego_ czasu to miejsce zawsze pozwalało mu odzyskać spokój i równowagę. A poza tym nieodmiennie kojarzyło mu się z _nią_.

Nagle nocną ciszę zakłócił dźwięk energicznego stąpania.

Levi bez namysłu odwrócił się za siebie, a jego oczom ukazała się postać wysokiej kobiety o długich brązowych włosach związanych w nieporządny kucyk. Pomimo trudności w złapaniu oddechu, w jej orzechowych oczach pojawił się radosny błysk.

- Levi! Wróciłam!


End file.
